The truth or something like it
by aprun
Summary: Kai betrayed the BladeBreakers, then the Demolition Boys, and did so while acting like a stuck up BRAT. So how did he get accepted back by everyone? Besides everyone acting like naive idiots on a kids show?


The truth (or something like it)

summary: Kai betrayed the bladebreakers, then the demolition boys, and did while acting like a stuck up BRAT. So how did he get accepted back by everyone? (Besides everyone acting like naive idiots on a kids show?)

(After Tyson defeats Robert, after arriving at the city. Before the first match)

"You think after stealing our bitbeasts, _we'll_ just accept you back?1?" yelled Mariah as she spit in Kai's face. Kai didn't flinch, but he looked into the faces of all the angry bladers he had betrayed. They glared at him with spite. Tyson stepped infront of his teammate with his arms in an eagle position.

"Hey! It wasn't Kai's fault at all!" Tyson yelled as he tried to defend Kai.

"Tyson, it's alright. I know I deserve it," said Kai. He turned around and began to walk away.

"good riddance," humphed the all star captain. It was obvious from his crossed arms that he was still sore from the battle between Kai and their bit beasts.

"I told you guys it wasn't Kai's fault. We shouldn't be so hard on him," Tyson continued on.

"Oh yeah, why shouldn't we hate him. You should too. He was such a jerk to you, and the rest of you guys. Didn't he drag you off to Lake Balkal just to battle you?!?!" replied Emily in a haughty tone. Emily adjusted her glasses. "And he's a traitor, he's even betrayed the demolition boys. Who knows when he'll try to betray you again," This time, Rei stepped in to defend Kai.

"Look, I know how it looks like. Kai left our team for the demolition boys, stole your bit beasts, and then went back to our team. You have no reason to trust him. But Kai really needs our support right now. We've finally become a true team, and we need to stick together if we're going to get back at the demolition boys," Rei finished with an outstretched position.

"Yeah, especially what with Kai trying to suicide and all," Tyson added in. A general silence filled the room as all beyblading teams paused to take in what Tyson just said. Chaos ensured.

"_KAI_ tried to kill himself!?!"

"No Way!"

"You're lying to make us feel sorry for that brat!" 

Tyson began to regret his choice of words, and the rest of the bladebreakers tried to clear the confusion.

"He didn't try to kill himself, he just...didn't...didn't...try...to...to...save himself from the icy waters of Lake Balkal?" Max tried to formulate the words. Obviously, confirmation from the most honest and pure member of the bladebreakers ensured even more chaos.

"Oh my God! Kai tried to kill himself!"

"I just thought he was being emo!"

"Emo? Dude, totally punk. No wait, he's like goth now right?"

General ideas about who Kai really was was tossed around. Next, Kenny tried to step in.

"Guys, Guys, Kai challenged us in a fight on Lake Balkal. He was still using black dranzer. He was beating us at first, but then Tyson pulled out dranzer, and we managed to defeat black dranzer. Kai seemed really shocked, but then the ice began to break from our battle. Kai was on an ice island that began to sink into the Lake. Kai didn't kill himself, he just didn't try and save himself. We managed to get him to grab our hand at the last second though. Anything after that, and he would have been sunk," This also began to settle into everyones' minds. However, it didn't get the reaction the bladebreakers were hoping for. In everyone's minds, Kai and attempted suicide had been firmly connected. However, the bladebreakers had no way of knowing this as everyone just began to nodd in agreement.

"Also, it wasn't even Kai's fault that he got sucked into joining the Demolition Boys' team. Apparently, Kai was raised at the Balkov Abbey when he was really really young. Not only that, but his grandpa is Voltaire!" said Tyson, opening his big fat mouth again. The name struck a familiar cord in everyone who knew about Biovolt.

"So, So, Kai was just joining up with his family?" asked Eddy. He knew that family was everything.

"Err..." said all the bladebreakers. An image of a maniacally laughing Kai holding Black Dranzer appeared in all their heads. It was hard to form words to exactly describe why Kai joined Biovolt. Actually, the hard part was admitting why Kai joined Biovolt. Rei decided to express it in a different way.

"I think Kai joined the Demolition Boys because it was kinda conditioned into him from a young age. His struggle for power came from all the brainwashing that Balkov Abbey gives all its members," Rei did with a slight sweatdrop.

"Brainwashing???" Everyone chorused.

"Oh yeah, it was totally weird. We went to Balkov Abbey, and everyone there was like Zombies. They were totally like, all we need is to win and have power and all that. And when they lost, one kid got his blade smashed and he got dragged away screaming. And all those guys that were there, they had this freaky look on their faces. Like they were brainwashed. Seriously, they looked like they hadn't had a day of fun in their entire lives," Tyson explained.

"Yep," replied Max. He was glad to get off the subject of why Kai left. "They had this huge security system. And guards, a lot of guards that wouldn't let anyone in, or _out_. All that, just to protect a lot of little boys who trained for beyblading in one small place. It was really suspicious," Everyone except the bladebreakers, and maybe the white tigers because they were innocent of the outside world, began to have weird looks on their faces. The words, lots of guards, and little boys, and small place rang in their heads. Connections that should have never been connected came to. Images of what could have happened to Kai began to fly through their minds.

"Kai told us that they were doing all these weird experiments underneath the Abbey. They probably experimented on the boys too. They probably put drugs in their systems and stuff, " Kenny put in his two cents. Once again, everyone gasped. Drugs? Maybe they got Kai addicted to Cocaine or something to get him to join Biovolt? To the teams he defeated, didn't Kai look like he had red eyes? And getting injected with drugs? Didn't Kai where arm protecters? What were those for anyway? To hide the pinpricks of needles!

By now, everyone had a pretty good (but false) idea of what happened to Kai, and why he joined the Demolition Boys. Robert put his hands on Tyson's shoulders, which surprised him a bit, and actually began to cry.

"Tyson, we were wrong about Kai. We all apologize for our rude behaviour. Kai needs all the support he can get, and we'll be there to give it to him," Everyone around them nodded their heads in a greement. All were smiling with a look in their eye that said they were going to do it. The bladebreakers were relieved.

"Thanks guys. We really needed your support. With this, I'm sure we'll be able to beat the Demolition Boys!" Everyone cheered.

For weeks, Kai wondered why everyone kept giving him sympathetic looks, or giving him inspirational speeches. As if he didn't get enough from Tyson. One of the beybladers tried to give him a number to a suicide hotline. Kai wisely decided to quit beyblading.

----------------------------

A.N-heh heh, I even added why left beyblading. review!


End file.
